Collection of Foodsmut
by Sarcasmmo
Summary: I know, it's all so cursed. But I'm pairing my friends and people with their favorite foods in hope of making a smut. It's not a fetish, and I don't advise doing ANY of the written things in real life. !WARNING!


It was a hot afternoon and Tyler just got finished talking to a friend about Logan Howler. Honestly he didn't realize how ridiculous his name was until he was informed of it recently but moving along, all the thirsting over hugh jackman and ben hardy and james mcavocado were making him quite hungry. So he headed into the kitchen to catch a meal

But then, there it was on the table; a fresh stalk of corn. Of course, it was unshucked and still in it's sun-dried wrapping. It seemed as though it was freshly picked from a field this morning, but who could of possibly put it there? it remained unknown to Ty, but his hunger was so bad rumbling in his tummy. Grabbing the corn, he also got a plastic back and began peeling it back. revealing it's juicy, chiffon-yellow kernel meats.

It was so beautiful that Tyler began slobbing at the mouth in thought of the thick juicy vegetable filling him, and when he was done peeling, he threw away the husks and stared at the corn.

"**It's just me and you tonight, baby,**" he said. Corn didn't respond.

With a big pot on the stove, he poured water in it and set it up to high. A little bit of water splashed on his lips and he licked them, feeling warmth blossom between his legs. His cock throbbing at the thoughts.

Getting back to cooking, he put the said corn into the pot of boiling water and put it on medium. Taking the salt out of the local kitchen cabinet, he sprinkled some over the corn. Then, he reached into the refrigerator to pull out the butter. Ideas of juicy, wet corn going into his mouth as he drooled with slob, ready to be consumed, he let out a '_mmm_'.

After slathering the butter onto the corn and into the pot, he waited patiently as he went into the living room to watch finish watching Bohemian Rhapsody and beat his meat while he was at it.

But suddenly, there was a knock on the back door near the kitchen.

With a groan of being interrupted, his hands slipped out of his pants as he opened the door to reveal Hugh Jackman in sexy lumberjack apparel with a piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth and his chest revealed from his red plaid shirt.

Tyler stopped complaining. Immediately.

"**Hello there, Ty,**" Hugh smirked.

"**H-He-hello t-the-re mmng-**" Tyler got a huge erection, but closed the door behind Hugh. Just to smell him was heavenly and so turning on. "**I-I looo o ve your w-work.**"

Hugh looked at the boiling pot of water with corn with melted butter on top inside. Tyler stumbled out of the way as Hugh walked over to the stove and sniffed the steam coming from it, and let out a satisfied sigh of '_ahh_' once he did. "**I see you got my corn.**"

Tyler was so horny for him. "**Th-that was you?**"

"**Mhm. I picked the best only for you, Ty.**"

Hugh turned around and saw Tyler's erection. Ty felt embarrassed and shied away with a blush, but the actor pulled him in by the waist close.

"**F-Fuck me. Please...**" Ty was desperate, and Hugh loved doing things for his fans.

Hugh pushed Ty to the kitchen counter and bent him over showing no mercy. Then, he pulled down Tyler's sweatpants with a single push. Ty gasped out.

"**W-WAIT! D-daddy, please, fuck me with the corn. I want it inside me, and I want you in me too.**"

The actor nodded in agreement, seeing as he loved corn. Quickly, he took the corn out the pot and ran it under some cold water to cool it down and put some more butter on it. Then, he used his finger to circulate some saliva and spread it around Ty's tight ass. Ty let out a gasp at the sensation. Then, Hugh pushed the corn into Ty's anus. Ty groaned out loudly at the pain. How was he not prepared for this?

"**Uhgnmn**," he let out. But, when it hit the right spot, his breaths picked up as he moaned. Hugh liked Ty's moans. He liked them a lot.

Hugh stopped, but then started thrusting it in and out. Ty whimpered a bit more, loving the treatment he got. "**O-Ohh, mngh.**" However, it just wasn't satisfying enough. Pre-cum dripped off the tip of his cock. He thought about Hugh, and stared at the large bulge in his pants. He licked his lips as he throbbed even harder at the thought.

The actor saw as Ty looked at his bulge. He chuckled and unzipped his pants. "**Oh, so you want this?**"

Ty perked up. "**Y-Yes...**" he felt embarrassed as his face turned blood-shot red. Hugh nodded in understandance and slowly, and meaningfully, pulled out the corn. It made Tyler moan even louder as it steadily rubbed against his tight walls. Once it was out, Ty panted. But before he could properly catch his breath, Hugh was already making his large cock's way into the poor guy's anus.

Ty squealed. "**A-AHHnmn**!" He was almost ready to cum. Once Hugh got to a comfortable spot, he started thrusting. Deep and hard against the soft boy's ass.

"**O-Oh, yes. F-Fuck,,ughn mnn right there daddy...A-AAH!"** Ty's pink asshole was getting pounded so hard by Hugh, and it felt so good. But, something about the encounter just didn't feel right quite anymore. He looked at the corn that now sat on the kitchen counter. What was he doing? He had betrayed Cornelius. With a sigh, he panted. "**W-Wait, stop.**"

"**Hng, m- What is it?**" Hugh stopped abruptly, still keeping his throbbing cock in.

"**I...I didn't know that something about the corn just...felt better, yknow?**"

"**Ty, I'm a whole fucking moviestar. I've made many productions and am an award winning actor. You mean to tell me, that you prefer fucking a whole vegetable instead of me?**"

Ty stopped and thought. Then, he looked back to Hugh. "**Yes, yes I do.**"

Frustrated, emotionally and sexually, he began pounding again at Ty's ass. Ty was shocked, but then realized that he was just finishing him off. NOT RAPING HIM OK FUCK YOU. Anyways, Hugh came deep inside of Ty and resulted in a creampie once he finished completely.

"**You're a strange man, Tyler.**"

"**Once you've been around the corners of the internet a few times, you become immune to certain things. For someone with a high twitter following, I can't believe how uncultured you are. _Damn_.**"

With a sexy chuckle, Hugh zipped up his pants again and walked back from Ty so that he, too, could fix himself up. However, Ty kept his pants down. In fact, he stepped his feet out of them and grabbed the corn. Not wanting to witness any more of this, the actor walked out the back door and left the house. Not like Tyler gave a shit, though. Taking his corn, he walked back into the living room and began pushing it in and out of his tight ass that still lingered with Hugh's cummies. Oh, how warm they were. He finished on the couch, but none got onto the fabric. After throwing the corn away, he sat back down on the couch and got out his phone.

"**Hey, Jas. Remember how I said that I wouldn't fuck a wolverine? Well, I lied.**"

* * *

_**End of Part One of Chapter One**_

_Hope you enjoyed for whatever odd fuckin reason lmao_


End file.
